Soulmate
by xJonghyun-AppaX
Summary: My own entry to my challenge, details on my profile. Edward's left, Bella's alone and what can i say there's one wolf that can't help but imprint. My be a surpise as to who the wolf is :D M just to be safe. First ever fict on Twilight, please be nice. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I, under all the circumstances known to man, own nothing of the legend that was created by Stephenie Meyer… And am never likely to do so… **

**A/N: Okay as promised I sat down during a rainy day in England and decided it was time to start the writing of my contest entry. Now the details are in a few forums as well as being on my profile page… If you want I'll put the details of the contest as a note in this at the end. Or I can send it as a reply to any reviewer's who wish to enter. **

**So… Wish me luck on my first ever plunge into the world of writing fan fiction and a Bella/Sam relationship. If you don't like don't read… But you can leave a review *grin***

**Now on with the story…**

**Soulmate. **

Chapter 1: Dark eyes that haunt.

Bella POV

There was nothing I could do as I watched the one person whom I had loved run away from me like the coward he pretended he wasn't, but we both knew differently we both knew that he was too scared to stay because he had no idea what to expect. He was probably going to Tanya, to get experience… no never return after her loving, albeit conceited, embrace.

I didn't feel anything as I raced after him, blindly trying to think of a better way of catching up although I knew I never would. He was too fast for me, to…. Vampire, I was just a plain human who called to him more than I should. So when I collapsed after near exhaustion I hadn't realised that I had been feeling something and that was pain…. A pain that seemed to be ripping me apart making me believe that nothing was ever going to be right again, and yet I still held out hoping that there would be something to strive for. Something that needed me as much as I needed it.

I don't know how long I stayed on the cold ground wishing that he'd return and yet knowing that he wouldn't, knowing yet not wanting to admit that it'd be just like he said. That it would be like none of them existed, when I knew in the back of my mind and within my soul that he had, that they all had.

I could hear the calls and shouts and shuffling around me, yet couldn't bare the thought of shouting out my location just in case something was there that wished to finally end my pitiful existence. Never once did I think that the person who'd find me would be the one to heal everything and get me back to how I once was…. To how I should be. Happy, cheerful…. Loved.

Sam POV

My snout close to the ground I looked for the scent that would lead me to Charlie Swan's daughter, although it was hard with the bloodsucker's sick scent so interwoven in it. I was really the only one who would be able to find her with hardly any difficulty. I was, after all, a werewolf, it was in my genes to be able to find her and protect her from the ones who'd left so abruptly I knew that something like this would happen.

_Freesia?!?_

The scent came to me just as I saw the huddled for of a teenage girl, suddenly I felt like a band snapped out towards her and I knew that Emily hadn't been the one for me. I had only been fooling myself that she had been at that was because I'd been looking for a way out of the relationship I'd had with Leah, her cousin.

I shook my head so that I came back to the present, calming myself enough to morph back into the body of a man. Pulling my sweats over my hips I approached my intended and felt my heart break at the sight of her broken form. This was what those leaches had done to her…. But more specifically that mind-reading one. A low growl settled in my chest before I pushed it away as I leaned down and pulled Isabella Swan into my warm chest.

Her slightly cooler body felt blissful against my own heated skin and I smiled down at her, who was very unaware at the fact she'd been found and was being taken back home. The tension around the Swan household was palpable and he didn't have to be the empathic leech to feel it, the tension had been strumming through his own body when he'd first set out.

Upon reaching the door, I realised that everyone had returned and he was the last to do so, breathing deeply I entered the open doorway and was immeriatly stormed by Charlie who took one look at Bella in my arms before breaking down. Loud sobs wracked his body as Billy manoeuvred his wheelchair to his friends side to comfort him and to calm him down before the girl woke, she'd fallen into unconciousness on the way back.

"Put her on the couch Sam."

I nodded at the request of the tribe elder and moved into the room, placeing her down I allowed my eyes to move over her. She wasn't remarkable, but she wasn't too odd either, just perfect and I found myself smiling slightly as I brushed a strand of her mahogany coloured hair from her face.

"Thanks for finding her Sam…. You're a good kid really."

Charlie had seemed to get over his breakdown and had moved into the main room, I nodded as I moved from my imprints side and caught the look Billy was throwing at me. I nodded once more to the elder and he smiled slightly.

Bella POV

I woke to three men surrounding me and I couldn't keep my eyes straying over them all, Charlie was looking a little red and puffy around the eyes as he continued to stroke his hand through her hair. How had she managed to get home, when she knew she'd collapsed in the woods somewhere far from her house?

"How-"

"Shh! Sam Uley found you and managed to get you back without being harmed."

My eyes looked at the other two men in the room, I recognised Billy's form in the wheelchair and wondered briefly how Jacob was being alone at home. The third man must have been Sam Uley, and my eyes gazed over his bare chest, that was as dark as Billy's yet held a golden hue, almost tan like. The expanse of his shoulder's reminded me of another's and I felt the pain come back as it ripped another clean hole inside of my body, even the memory of Emmett made me realise they were gone forever never to return.

I didn't want it to be real and knew that it was as I continued to stare at Sam, unable to stop looking at him in case he managed to disappear just like the Cullen's had, just like he had. My gaze moved over his face and his dark eyes made memories come to the forefront yet they didn't hurt as much, it was almost as if this man could heal them. I frowned slightly.

"Thanks…"

He smiled ant the hole slowly closed, no no no this wasn't meant to happen she was supposed to be in pain. She was supposed to remember everything he'd said, everything he'd done. She wasn't meant to fall for someone so close to being torn apart by the one thing she had always believed to be a constant until eternity.

"Dad… I'm tired."

I showed the yawn and it wasn't a lie, I was drained emotionally and physically from when he had done and there was no way I was going to get that back until I had rested. Charlie nodded and helped me get up, trailing me towards the stairs and up into the comfort of my own room.

I collapsed on the bed and allowed the pain that the hole in my chest created for me, Charlie didn't need telling he knew was to do. Once again I was thankful to the fact he didn't hover. No at the moment i needed time to just allow myself the knowledge that he wasn't coming back, and that something was pulling at my being… That it was pulling in a direction I had never thought I'd go, at least not since the time I'd unwittingly been drawn to him.

With a grimace I fell into a sleep filled of dark eyes and a shadow that was forever lurking in the distance…. Watching…. Waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I, under all the circumstances known to man, own nothing of the legend that was created by Stephenie Meyer… And am never likely to do so… **

**A/N: Okay… I decided way back that I'd put the little notes that I have at the beginning of the story instead of the end, I hope none of you mind. Now, after the reaction the first chapter I did this one… I'm so nice *grin* I couldn't leave you hanging with that pitiful beginning chapter now could I… And I know that it was pitiful, the first time at this and even I know it's not good *shrug* oh well. At least some reviewed. This chapter is going to be Sam's POV, I'm not going to give it away, but you can probably guess what's going to happen… I think, I can be really transparent with the plot sometimes. **

**Time for the next instalment of…**

**Soulmate. **

Chapter 2: It wasn't meant to be.

Sam POV

After leaving Charlie's I stripped in the woods, and ran back to the reservation, I knew in my soul that when I returned to Emily everything would be different and it wasn't like we both hadn't seen this coming. We'd been fighting more often, over the most basic of things, and although we managed to get through it we both knew that we were only drifting further and further apart.

My paws pounded on the ground as I looked around the invisible boarder, patrolling like I had to do if I was going to keep everything safe for my people, for my Bella. Even thought the bloodsucker's had left it didn't meant that they were totally gone, or that there weren't other's lurking in the shadows…. They were good at lurking, really good.

The destruction that Bella had felt made me howl into the darkness as I came to the cliff diving spot that I did when I felt everything piling on top of me. It wasn't easy trying to please both the elder's and playing the part of alpha to a pack that was yet to form. There were signs showing in both Jared and Paul, and I had to run between their houses keeping checks on them, luckily no other's showed signs and I hoped that Paul and Jared would be spared now that the bloodsucker's had gone from the area. It was nice not having to share thoughts but knew that if they ever came back that the luxury would be gone for the rest of my life. Silence really was golden in terms of the pack.

Breathing in the salty air, I shook my black body before heading back home. I had to tell Emily what had happened to Bella and how it changed their arrangement. I knew that I couldn't kick her out, but I couldn't live another moment with her either, Billy had known that it was going to be hard and had suggested that I crashed at his place with Jacob, at least until I could find another place to live freely once more.

Coming to the dirt road that led to the house I changed back, pulling my sweats up my legs as I began the walk to the quaint little gray house, the window box overflowing with flower's that never seemed to dwindle no matter how untamed it became. Sighing I jogged soundly to the door before pushing it open, I already knew that she wasn't there, her sun kissed scent was a few hours old and upon walking into the bedroom I could tell that she'd left without being told about the situation.

_It's for the best…. Defiantly for the best._

Walking back into the main room I collapsed onto the sofa pulling the phone forwards and punching in the number to Emily's mother's house, it was the only place that she would go. Unless she'd found a lover, shaking my head I continued to wait, it was picked up on the forth ring.

"Now's not a good time Sam." Emily, her melodious voice filtered trough the head piece and I felt…. Nothing, at least not what I had felt before Bella. Although I had expected her mother to pick up and scream at me for her daughter's reappearance in her life.

"Emily…. I just wanted to tell you that it's okay if you wanna leave. I guess you already have." I felt the bark of laughter rise in my chest but pushed it back, knowing that now wasn't a good time for my misplaced humour. Not that Emily really enjoyed any humour I brought into our home, it would have been nice to have seen her laugh freely.

"Yeah, I guess I have. It just wasn't working, is there any reason that you are telling me this now?" I couldn't help the scowl on my face, she sounded as if they were talking about politics…. Bored. As if she'd already made the decision and I had to be a good boy and go along with it, it didn't matter that the thought had been passing through my head for the past few days.

"Thought you'd like to know. We found Bella, she's okay the bloodsucker's didn't do anything to her." I didn't know why I had to tell Emily this, it just fell from my lips unbidden. Did my tone sound _love-struck?_

"I see you found where your heart truly lies as well as finding the vampire girl…. But I guess she'll be a wolf girl now." Was that contempt in her tone? I felt the growl build in my chest before forcing myself to be calm, my control was better than this. Bella wasn't going to be a wolf girl for some time, she needed time to heal, and I needed to find a way to be a part of her life slowly and carefully. I couldn't rush things with her, she was more fragile at this moment in time than she had been before, I could feel it deep within me.

The wolf in me wanted to take it as slow as the human in me, it was the first time they had both agreed and I felt the need to jump around the room like a teenager. That would be a sight to put in a photo album, _'Sam goes gaga at the sign of true love', _I shook my head and went back to the conversation I was having with Emily.

"I guess I'll see you around the reservation Emily." I spoke in a tight voice before shutting the phone off, not caring for a reply. Breathing easier I got up, pulling my clothes off as I went to the bathroom. Turning on the water, for the shower, I allowed my thoughts to wonder, there'd been a few faint trails of a new leech in the area but nothing to worry about just yet. There needed to be a strong scent that was less than an hour old for there to be any worries about the safety of the tribe.

Stepping under the spray my thoughts returned to Isabella Swan and the pain that I'd seen on her face as I'd brought her home, it made my chest ache with the need to pull her into my arms and keep her safe. But I couldn't do that yet, I had to wait until the right time and it wasn't right just yet.

Sighing deeply I washed before stepping out, shutting it off I towelled down before stepping into the bedroom and then collapsing onto the large king size bed, as my head hit the pillow I was asleep almost instantly. Thoughts filled with a mahogany haired woman that smelled of freesia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I, under all the circumstances known to man, own nothing of the legend that was created by Stephenie Meyer… And am never likely to do so… **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm kind of shocked with how may have reviewed and shown an interest in this story. Really shocked. Since the last chapter 32 people have read the story, but only 6 have reviewed altogether *frown* I'm feel slightly jaded, but not everyone is comfortable with reviewing, and I admit to being one of those people so I don't feel as jaded as I should. Thanks for at least taking the time to read it, it really make my day seeing that many people take an interest in my story!!! *gets excited* Just so you know… The whole pack is in existence now, they don't have to wait for anyone else to change.**

**So without further ado…**

**Soulmate. **

Chapter 3: Will the pain never end.

Bella POV

Ugh! My head hurt's and my eyes are stuck closed from the tears that fell throughout the night, I'm still hung up over _him_ even though it's been a few months since _he_ left. I still haven't decided who I hate more, _him_ for his charade or me for believing it wholeheartedly? Grrr! Maybe I hate myself more for not being able to say _his_ goddamn name! I have no problem saying the other's in, or out of my head, just _his_ and his alone.

Groaning I pulled my cover's away from my body and shivered against the cold air coming from my open window. Huh? I don't remember opening it last night. Frowning slightly I moved to the window, ignoring the pain that was ripping at my chest from the cold wind that seemed to caress my skin in a way that _he_ once did. Closing the window with a loud bang I turned from the lush green outside and looked around the room that had been my haven during the time I'd tried my hardest to pretend I was normal, even though everyone knew that I was far from 'normal'.

Charlie hadn't felt the need to disturb me, at least not unless he felt that it was about time I ate otherwise I'd even skip those parts of my day. I wanted to sink into the numbness that was waiting at the edges calling to me and yet was always out of reach, I had no idea why I couldn't fall into it; I just knew that I wasn't allowed to.

Sighing I walked towards the bathroom, my gaze drifted to my refection and saw the shadow that I'd become for the first time since before _he_ left, it was strange. If I was to compare myself to them then I'd be just as pale, there were purple bruises from either lack of sleep or the fact I'd just not bothered blinking much under my eyes. I laughed a pitiful laugh at the girl looking back, there were similarities and yet I would never have that wish. That had been stolen from me the moment _he'd_ gone and taken his family with him.

Another bitter laugh fell from my lips as I turned to the shower unit and started the spray, I looked back towards the reflection and pulled a face at it. It was good to know that I could still find humour in everything I saw but that still didn't stop me from pulling away from my friends. They didn't know how hard I'd been hit by them, _him_, leaving. Jessica and Lauren wasn't making it any easier, dropping comments every so often trying to get me to rise to the bait. I shook my head before stripping and stepping under the spray, didn't they realise that I was just going through the motions while at school? My body was there yet my mind was a million miles away, along with my heart, with _him_ and his family.

The warm water brought my mind back to the present and I laughed bitterly once again, school was the only time I could fall into the numb existence of a zombie. From the moment the first bell went to the last I couldn't remember anything yet I had all the notes on what I'd learnt so I knew I'd been doing something. There was no excitement at seeing my friends anymore, and I knew that I sat alone at lunch at the table _they_ used to sit at. If I wasn't in the cafeteria at lunch I was in the library or my truck, it was pretty easy to escape when everyone knew not to bother with me. They were fast learner's, they'd leant not to after the first two days of my self inflicted solitude.

I closed my eyes and allowed the water to fall on my face, Charlie had managed to get me into coming to La Push with him to see Billy and Jacob. I wasn't looking forward to it, especially the looks of pity from Jacob I knew were going to come my way, but I'd go because if I'd learnt anything it was to show that I was okay… To show that I was stronger even though they all knew I cried myself to sleep at night, I didn't think I'd out grow that at all.

Although it was a good opportunity to thank Sam Uley… He had, after all, found me in the woods far from the house and I knew that if he hadn't found me I would have still been there in the cold, probably dead. Sighing I shook my head and grabbed my shampoo, I wouldn't think about it. But I did need to thank Sam, I hadn't seen him at all since my rescue and I knew it was common courtesy to thank him. Massaging the strawberry scent into my scalp I though back to Sam and his dark eyes that haunted my dreams every night.

It was strange how I felt a connection with him, that I'd only barely felt with him, it was strange in the fact that I knew that if it was denied something terrible would happen. Frowning I rinsed out my hair and gradually washed the rest of my body, stepping out of the water I wrapped a towel around my body, my mind still focussed on the man in my dreams, and everything that the connection between me and Sam entailed.

Changing I decided that I had to stop this, I was still hung up over _him_ and there was no way in hell I was falling for Sam Uley. With a final nod I walked down the stairs carefully and managed a smile for Charlie.

"Morning Bells. I'll be fishing with Billy so you'll have to hang around with Jacob… He's having a few other friends over so you won't be alone."

"Thanks dad. But you know I'll be fine even if I was alone for the day." I smiled once more at him as I poured myself some breakfast and began to eat it. Actually we both knew that if I was alone all I'd think about would be _him_ and his family and I'd probably be lost to Charlie forever, stuck in the zombie state that I was like during school. His eyebrows rose minutely and I felt the urge to laugh quietly, shaking my head I finished my breakfast and cleaned the dishes that we'd both used that morning.

Walking out to the cruiser I felt as if someone was watching me, it had been something I'd felt ever since they'd left and yet didn't want to place it, my gaze moved from staring at my feet to the area around me. Nothing was out of place and I shrugged off the feeling, getting into the cruiser I smiled softly at Charlie before he pulled out and began the drive to La Push. The fishing tackle rattled in the back and I knew that he'd rather had left earlier but had waited for me because he was worried, if I allowed the time to read my own emotions I'd be worried about myself too.

All too soon we were pulling up to a wooden house in a dull red colour, I almost laughed at the resemblance it had to a tiny barn, it had seemed like months since I'd been here and I was shocked to realise it had been a few months. I'd only gone to see Jake when _he_ was out hunting, I shook my head once more. Why was I thinking about _him_? _He_ was the one to tell me it'd be like _he'd_ _never existed_, I felt like clapping in his general direction a small smile on my face saying, _'Well done… You actually managed to disappear, without a trace even. Can't wait for the grand finale, should we schedule that for my death bed?'_

_Well done Bella, you've finally found the humour in your own twisted psyche._

I felt the laughter bubble within me, but knew if it broke forth Charlie would send me to the nearest mental hospital, and fast, so I swallowed it back and got out of the cruiser. Billy was already being wheeled down the disabled ramp by Jacob, he was huge, and I'm not talking about Billy. Jacob was nearing six five and it made me feel like a dwarf when we finally all came together in the middle of the yard. Charlie was transferring his fishing stuff to Billy's truck as Jacob helped his dad into the passenger seat.

"Seams like you're stuck with me and the guys." He said once we'd waved goodbye to both of our father's , I just nodded before following him up the ramp and into the house. I felt a calm familiarity that, surprisingly, didn't cause me any pain… I frowned, this was the first time that the pain hadn't made itself known, it was probably because _he_ never came here because he wasn't allowed to.

"So, who's coming over? If they're not here already." I spoke softly before I heard the loud laughter from the main room, it seemed that there was going to be more than the 'few' that I'd thought would be here.

"Just the guys… I'll introduce you, trust me it's best to just leave them for a few minutes especially when there's a game on." I just nodded as we made our way into the square living room, there was a mass of bodies in various places and I wondered briefly how so many could fit into such a small room. My gaze moved over them all until I spotted Sam in the corner, he was looking right at me and I smiled softly a fait blush tainting my cheeks a light pink.

"This is a lot of guys." I muttered to Jacob and he barked a laugh which caused everyone in the room to look towards them, I felt me cheeks blaze even more and knew I had to resemble a tomato with brown hair.

"Bella, meet the guys. Guys this is Bella." I waved and the guys all smiled and waved back, some looked expectantly at Jacob and I knew they wanted to be introduced as something other than 'guys', I grinned slightly before catching Sam's gaze once more. At least I knew him, and I could see Quil and Embry nearest the TV.

"Okay, okay. Geez, like a bunch of girls you lot are." I saw Jacob grin before pointing at the different people.

"Okay, we've got Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul, Sam who you should know along with Quil and Embry. Oh, and me too." He grinned and I laughed, it was a bit of a shock I hadn't laughed properly in a long time, it was normally rigid and stiff.

"Hey Bells, why don't you come and join us?" I looked to see Embry patting the ground beside him with a side grin, I smiled and nodded looking briefly towards Sam as I moved to sit in between the two young men. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me once and I was starting to become a little unsettled, as if he knew Sam blinked and than looked away.

"So, what're we gonna do now?" I asked hoping to get rid of the silence that had settled in the room, along with the awkwardness.

"20 questions? That way you can get to know the guys that you don't know and they can get to know you." Jacob said with a small grin as he sat on the floor in front of the sofa, his back leaning against the piece being as Collin and Brady took up the space on it.

"Sure." I answered with a grin, maybe hanging around with the guys for the day would be good, and hopefully nothing will cause me to remember _him_ and the pain he caused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I, under all the circumstances known to man, own nothing of the legend that was created by Stephenie Meyer… And am never likely to do so… **

**A/N: I'm not sure if I was happy with the last chapter. I know I finished with a slight cliffy, they were just about to play 20 questions! But I had no idea what questions they would ask… Plus I really wanted to get onto this chapter, and I have to admit I wanted to know what everyone thought on the previous chapter *smile* hopefully there won't be too many flames *pulls on fireproof suit from the firemen* I took me a while to decide who's POV I should do this chapter in… I hope I managed to choose correctly.**

**So without further ado…**

**Soulmate. **

Chapter 4: She looks happy.

Jacob POV

When I heard that Bella would be coming over with Charlie I wanted to tell the pack to clear off, the only one that did was Leah and I have to admit I was really happy that she did. She'd just changed and she was bringing the whole pack down, no one was happy especially when we all knew that there was something that Sam was hiding from us all.

We all knew how close he and Emily was and then the day those leeches left they were suddenly apart… No one knew what had happened except my father, Billy, and Sam himself. When Bella came through the door with me I was a little shocked to see Sam stop what he was doing with the rest of the guys and just stare at her, it was a little weird but when I heard what Bella had to say I couldn't help but laugh… There were a lot of guys for a pack that was only supposed to be about three people.

After the introductions Embry called her over and I was glad to see her look so at ease around us all, I knew that we could look pretty intimidating. I was glad to see that Sam had looked away from her, finally, he was probably worried about her. She hadn't exactly been her usual self for the past few months, it was as if she'd been on auto-pilot. I could remember when I went to see her in school, she looked and acted like a zombie… Just without the whole 'I like eating people's brains'.

I suggested playing 20 questions so that the guys could get to know her better, and why she'd been in my thoughts throughout the last few months, plus I couldn't wait to see their first impressions of her when we all phased again.

"It's gonna take more than 20 questions… Probably that amount from each of us, so that's about 20 times 9 is..?" Paul said with a wide grin as he leaned back in his chair slightly, enjoying the torture he was about to bestow on Bella a little too much, I held back my growl and just looked towards Bella watching her cheeks turn a light pink colour.

"I don't mind… But I get to ask each of you 20 questions each in return." I grinned at her reply as I heard Paul mutter darkly under his breath about getting her back, he obviously hadn't thought about the fact that she'd be able to ask the same amount in return.

"So who wants to start?" I asked as I looked around at the group, Collin cleared her throat behind me and I twisted my neck to look at him and nodded.

"This is going to sound so elementary, but, what is your favourite colour?" Me and most of the pack snorted, Collin had just wasted a perfect opportunity at asking a really good question on something _extremely_ elementary.

"Um, it's blue, and don't worry… Your question was relevant, I bet most of the guys in this room didn't know the answer to it." Bella replied with a soft smile and I grinned like an idiot because it was true what she had said, even I didn't know that her favourite colour was blue, I'd always thought that it was red or black.

"Now, a question for you Collin." Bella smiled to put him and ease and I could feel the guys wonder what she was going to ask him, "What type of music do you like?" I could feel the disappointment and turned my laugh into a cough, Bella looked at me concerned but I just shook my head at her. She was trying to ease everyone into the 20 questions, it was kind of sweet, I looked over to Sam and I could see him looking at Bella once again.

_Was there something going on between them that the pack don't know about?_

I shook it off as I turned once again to Collin, waiting for his answer to Bella's question.

"I like drum 'n' bass, techno… Electronic stuff." He shrugged and Bella smiled and nodded, looking back at her I was about to ask a question when Jared stepped in. The rest of the day continued in the same way and the 20 questions turned into a bit of a compatition, how many questions could they get out in once sentence… The highest was 37 questions and that was held by Bella, she was pretty good at asking small questions that led to other's and that was the main bulk of her 'question sentence'.

By the time Charlie and my dad got back we were all closer together laughing over something that Bella had said, one of her clumsy days that was really painful at the time, yet was a laugh later on. The guys were supposed to be staying for dinner, well all except Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady. Embry only lived a few doors down along with Quil and Seth lived across the street, We all said bye to the guys and then Charlie and Bella followed.

"It was nice hanging around with you guys… You really took my mind off of things." Bella said as she moved around the group that was left each giving us a hug and a kiss on the cheek once we'd bent down to her level. It was funny seeing her try and hug us, it was like trying to get your arms around an extremely large tree trunk, and she did trip between hugging Quil and Seth, Seth only just managed to grab a hold of her before she went face first into the carpet. She blushed and I had to laugh, it was so _Bella_.

"Glad you can find the humour in my most annoying trait." She grinned as she smacked me playfully on the arm, I grinned before pulling her into a bear hug.

"I try to… And you have to admit it best to laugh at it than scowl and say 'that's not funny', because we both know that it was and you'll be laughing about it later. And it make for a great pick up line." I replied with a cheeky grin as I placed her back on her feet and walked with her to the cruiser.

"I guess I'll see you soon." She said before getting into the vehicle, waving as Charlie began to move away from the curb and drive down the street to the main road. I continued to wave with a big shit-eating grin on my face, I'd get to see her again because she'd said so, plus she'd be so stubborn she'd probably get Charlie to bring her with him every time he went fishing with my dad.

"She looked a lot happier than she has since those bloodsucker's skipped town." Quil said as he joined me on the porch along with Embry and Seth, I nodded she's actually laughed and smiled properly.

"Maybe being with us is gonna get her out of her depression, and we can keep her safe from the leech that's been playing game with us. We all know what happened to her when she went to Arizona was not her falling down the stairs and through a window… We all saw the mark on her arm today, it has to be related to this _monster_ toying around at the border." Embry said with a definite nod, he was right we had all seen the mark and we all knew straight away that there had to be a connection. There was a meeting tonight at Sam's anyway so we'd be able to discuss theories later, it would also help if I could tell her what we were.

"We should see if we can talk Sam into allowing Jake to tell her what we are." Seth said quietly as we all made our way inside, I began to shake my head and then nodded.

_Hadn't I just been thinking the same thing?_ I questioned myself as I looked at the newest member of the pack, although he was the newest he seemed to be wiser about issues like this… Even wiser than Sam if that was at all possible.

"We also have to find out why Sam was looking at Bella the whole day. He never did ask her any questions in the end, and she never did talk to him. There's something going on between the two of them" I spoke with a slight scowl on my face as we walked into the kitchen where my dad was wheeling around the room in his wheelchair.

"The food will be ready soon boys, why don't you go watch the TV for a while?" I nodded towards him and we all traipsed back into the living room, collapsing onto the old furniture we all lost ourselves in our thoughts of Bella, and how she'd acted through out the day.

"She did look a lot happier." I muttered to myself with a smile, for she had been and it was nice to see her smile once more.


End file.
